This study is to determine if intravenous immunoglobulin (IVIG) is an effective treatment for myasthenia gravis (MG). The research is a double- blind, placebo controlled study in which MG patients will receive either IVIG or albumin (placebo). The trial will continue over a 3 year period and plans on enrolling 100 patients across five clinical sites.